XOXO: Hug&Kiss
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Sudah banyak yang dilakukan Jaeoong, mulai dari berpakaian menggoda hingga bertingkah sexy didepan kekasihnya, tetapi sepertinya Yunho bahkan lebih tertarik pada tumpukan dokumen diatas meja dari pada dirinya./ It's All about Yunjae couple/ Dedicated to Yunjae 6th anniversary/BoysXBoys/Naughty!Jae/Yaoi/Warning inside/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, a little bit humor.

Theme : Summer

Leght : one shot.

Rating : PG-18.

Warning : Full of Drama. Fluff. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Are You Good Girl Series: Hug & Kiss

Dedicated to:

6th Yunjae Aniversary

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by ©XoXo_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © SMEnt & CJESent.

Still a bounded to each Other. Never be apart.

"Masuk." ucapnya pelan tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar monitor yang berada didepan matanya.

Tangannya sesekali bergerak untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot atau dengan sengaja memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya akibat terlalu lama berkutat dengan dokumen dan proposal sebuah proyek besar yang dipercayakan padanya.

Bahkan Yunho masih tidak menoleh ketika Jaejoong—kekasihnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu—berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan gaya menggoda sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi kopi dan biskuit.

"Ehem," Jaejoong dengan sengaja berdehem kecil sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ketika Yunho masih juga tidak menoleh kearahnya.

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

Sekali lagi dia berdeham namun Yunho masih saja tidak memperdulikannya.

"Yunho," seru Jaejoong manja.

"Hn?"

Jaejoong mulai cemberut. "Jung Yunho." seru Jaejoong, kali ini karena kesal.

"Ada apa Jae? Aku sedang sibuk."

Namja bermata bening itu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. "Jung Yunho, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Yunho menghela napas dalam dan kemudian menolehkan wajah menatap kearah kekasih cantiknya yang sedang berdiri diseberang meja sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dimajukan.

Namja bermata musang itu melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja. "Siapa yang mengabaikanmu chagi? Aku kan sudah bilang, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." jelasnya dengan nada lelah.

Dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang.

Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tidak terima dengan alasan Yunho. "Bohong, lalu kenapa kau tidak menoleh kearahku?"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja."

Gurat-gurat kekesalan semakin kentara diwajah cantik Jaejoong, padahal dia sudah berdandan sesexy mungkin untuk membuat kekasihnya terkesan. Namun apa yang dia dapat, namja manly itu justru malah mengusirnya dengan begitu kejam dari ruangan kantornya.

—baiklah itu memang agak berlebihan.

"Tunggu jae,"

Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati. Pasti Yunho telah menyadari penampilannya yang sangat berbeda siang ini.

"Nde?" Namja cantik itu menoleh sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Terimasih kopinya."

Jaejoong specless dengan mulut ternganga, rasanya seperti ada suara paduan cermin yang retak dibelakangnya. Hancur berkeping-keping seperti harapannya.

Sedetik kemudian namja itu segera berbaik sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kesal dan juga mulut yang tidak berhenti menggumamkan gerutuan.

Yunho memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Namja cantik itu hari ini menggunakan celana pendek kain bermotif kelinci kecil yang dengan sangat tidak manusiawi, berhasil mengeekspos kaki putih yang kian jenjang diapadukan dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang menempel ketat memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dan juga jangan lupakan kerahnya yang sangat rendah hingga menjadikan dada yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milik pandangan mata seorang Jung Yunho dapat diakses dengan sangat mudah oleh semua orang yang melihat.

Terlihat sangat menggoda, pikir Yunho mesum.

1 detik,

2 detik,,

3 detik,,,

"Mworagoyo," Yunho dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan menggebrak meja kaca yang berada didepannya hingga barang-barang diatasnya berhamburan keseluruh penjuru dan sukses membuat Jaejoong yang hendak keluar mengurungkan niatnya karena terkejut.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Waeyo? Ada apa Yun?"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tuding Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong lurus-lurus.

Jaejoong menunduk memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilannya hari ini. Baunya wangi dan dia yakin tidak ada noda dipakaiannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah katamu." Bentak Yunho. "Masuk kamar dan jangan keluar sebelum kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih pantas."

Jaejoong memberenggut, tetapi tidak berusaha membantah.

Misi pertama dinyatakan gagal.

.

.

.

Setelah berendam selama beberapa waktu didalam kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan kepenatan tubuh paska duduk selama berjam-jam didepan komputer, Yunho mengenakan piyama sutera hitam kesukaannya dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kening namja pemilik Jung Corporation itu mengkerutkan keninganya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring sambil memasang posisi menggoda diatas tempat tidur dengan tanpa mengenakan apapun, hanya sehelai selimut yang sengaja dikenakan sebatas pinggul.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian mendekat kearah tempat tidur, membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat didada.

Yunho mendaratkan ciuman dibibir merah Jaejoong, awalnya lembut seperti bisikan namun sekonyong-konyong berubah menjadi lebih panas, lebih liar dan kasar.

Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho menggigiti bagian bawah bibir kekasihnya hingga mendatangkan erangan menggoda dari Jaejoong, menelusupkan lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu giginya.

"Mmppp, ckkk..."

Suara lidah yang saling beradu. Saliva yang mulai bercucuran membuat suasana kamar yang sengaja dibuat remang-remang itu semakin memanas.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Yunho melepaskan pagutan kedua bibir mereka. "Tidurlah Boo," ucapnya, setengah memaksa Jaejoong untuk kembali berbaring ketempat tidur.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedadanya dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpitan, berusaha mengabaikan fakta bawa Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimut sementara dirinya berpakaian lengkap.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk Yun?" Bisik Jaejoong.

Jemari Yunho bergerak untuk mengusap perlahan permukaan kulit bahu Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi apapun. "Kurasa tidak terlalu."

Seulas senyuman terukir dibibirnya. "Mungkin kau ingin melakukan hal lain sebelum tidur." desahnya menggoda.

"Hmm,"

Tanpa Yunho sadari, jemari lentiknya perlahan bergerak semakin kebawah meraba permukaan perut Yunho yang terutupi kain piyama yang dikenakannya. Semakin menjalar kebawah hingga berada tepat diantara gundukan selangkangan Yunho.

Yunho menangkap jemari Jaejoong ketika tangan nakal itu mulai bergerak untuk menggosok permukaan kulitnya yang sangat sensitif, dengan sengaja menekan jemari itu hingga meremas sesuatu yang mulai mengeras mencari perhatian dibawah sana.

Terdengar suara helaan napas berat diselingi suara geraman tertahan meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Yunho.

Jaejoong bersorak girang dalam hati. Sepertinya kali ini rencana yang telah disusunnya akhirnya akan membuahkan hasil.

Yunho mencengkram tangan Jaejoong yang masih bertengger diselangkangannya lalu kemudian bergerak cepat untuk menindih tubuh Jaejoong dibawah himpitan tubuhnya, membawa tangan Jaejoong kedadanya. Memegangnya erat hingga membuat seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci.

Yunho mengecup permukaan leher Jaejoong, menggigitnya pelan hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. "Tidurlah Jae," tutur Yunho.

Meskipun diucapkan dengan pelan, tetapi terselip ketegasan dan perintah yang tidak bisa Jaejoong bantah dalam suara itu dan berhasil membungkam Jaejoong untuk tidak berulah.

Dan misi keduanya dinyatakan gagal.

.

.

.

"YunnieBear, ayo kita nonton. Aku punya dvd yang bagus sekali." pekik Jaejoong girang sambil dengan sengaja melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan I-pad yang sedari tadi digenggaman tangannya keatas meja dan kemudian berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Baiklah,"

Jaejoong segera menyeret Yunho kebioskop mini didalam apartmen mewah yang sudah mereka huni semenjak lama, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton Film bersama dikala waktu senggang karena memang Yunho yang berprofesi sebagai CEO perusahaan besar berskala internasional dan Jaejoong yang adalah model kenamaan tidak memiliki waktu untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar meski hanya untuk sekedar pergi menonton.

Jaejoong segera memutar dvd yang dimaksud dan kemudian duduk dekat disamping Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya.

Sesekali Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang terlihat tenang memperhatikan film yang sedang ditayangkan.

Bagian awal hanya dimulai dengan adegan biasa. Dua orang namja yang mempunyai hubungan asmara, namun semakin lama adegan mulai menjurus kehal-hal yang berbau dewasa.

Jaejoong semakin gugup ketika dua orang namja dewasa dengan bibir yang saling memagut menjatuhkan diri mereka keatas tempat tidur.

Napas yang mulai menderu berat, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya gugup. Jemarinya sesekali meremas lengan Yunho yang masih dipeluknya.

Suara desahan dan decak saliva penuh kenikmatan menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Jaejoong merapatkan kedua kakinya, berusaha mengendalikan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras mencari perhatian.

Sudut mata Jaejoong perlahan melirik kearah Yunho yang masih duduk tenang disampingnya. Bertanya dalam hati ketika menyadari kenapa Yunho terlihat sangat tenang.

Bukankah seharusnya namja musang itu sedang terangsang hebat sekarang? Seperti dirinya.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terhenyak dengan mulut ternganga.

Tiba-tiba seluruh nafsunya menghilang begitu saja.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis meratapi nasib selangkangannya. Rasanya sangat tersiksa harus berada dalam keadaan menggantung seperti ini, pasalnya Yunho sedang tertidur dengan kepala terkulai disandaran sofa dan mulut yang separuh terbuka. Namja itu terlihat sangat menikmati waktu berpetualangnya kedalam mimpi.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sejak tadi?

Rencana ketiga, gagal total.

.

.

.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Masih ada satu rencana lagi yang bisa dia jalankan dan ini benar-benar karena memang sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu memasuki dapur dengan mata membara penuh tekat, kalau mengingat pengalamannya dua hari yang lalu karena kegagalan rencana yang telah dia susun mengakibatkan dirinya yang harus berakhir dengan bernyanyi solo sendirian didalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan kemudian membuat segelas susu vanilla.

Seulas senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut seringai terukir diwajah cantiknya, tangannya menggenggam botol kecing berisi cairan bening tidak berbau sebelum kemudian meneteskannya kedalam gelas berisi susu.

"Boo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong nyaris saja menumpahkan susu yang berada dihadapannya ketika seseorang yang terus berseliweran dikepalanya tiba-tiba saja berada begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya, napas Yunho berhembus membelai tengkuknya. Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan botol berisi cairan bening itu kedalam saku celana pendeknya.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menyerahkan gelas susu yang telah dia buat untuk Yunho. "Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya."

Setelahnya Jaejoong segera berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho dengan kening berkerut dan bahu yang terangkat heran menyaksikan tingkah aneh kekasihnya sembari meminum susu yang telah kekasihnya buatkan tanpa menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu melongokkan kepalanya dari balik selimut ketika mendengar langkah kaki teratur berjalan memasuki kamar mereka, dia melihat Yunho mendudukan dirinya didepan komputer dan terlihat serius sambil sesekali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sengaja dia bawa dari kantor.

Jaejoong menunggu.

Terhitung sudah berlalu sekit setengah jam semenjak Jaejoong membuatkan susu untuk namja itu, tapi kenapa hingga sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan bereaksi.

Tidak berapa lama, Jaejoong merasakan kasur berderit pelan ketika Yunho merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur dan kemudian berbaring disamping Jaejoong dengan napas yang mulai terdengar berat.

Namja yang menyandang posisi sebagai CEO jung Enterprise itu terlihat sangat gelisah sambil sesekali membolak-balikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri sementara Jaejoong masih betah bertahan dengan posisinya bersembunyi didalam selimut.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?" katanya terburu-buru sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika merasakan pergerakan tubuh Yunho merengsek turun dari dari tempat tidur.

Yunho menggosok kasar permukaan wajahnya frustasi. Napas namja itu mulai terdengar semakin berat.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan hendak berlalu tetapi Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan begitu erat.

"Aku harus kekamar mandi Jae," ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Yunho mengatupkan kedua rahangnya erat sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir gejolak panas yang menggelora diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku membantumu Yun." desahnya.

Yunho segera menangkap Jaejoong ketika jemari lentik nan terlatih itu bergeriliya ketempat yang berbahaya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari jemari Jaejoong. "Kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" desisnya.

"Yun, aku..."

"Apa yang telah kau masukkan kedalam minuman itu?" geram Yunho tertahan.

Jaejoong terdiam, rasanya seperti ada batu yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya menyaksikan kemarahan dikedua mata hitam itu. "Jawab aku Jae,"

"Aku memang melakukannya. Memasukkan aprodisiak kedalam minumanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Sama sekali tidak buruk ketika kau terus memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri Jae," teriak Yunho penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong mulai terisak. "Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bercinta dengan kekasihku sendiri."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam diam.

Sedetik yang terasa seperti selamanya.

"Sebaiknya hentikan semua kekonyolan ini Jae," Yunho menghempaskan kasar tangan Jaejoong dan kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku yun? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lirihnya.

Yunho terdiam untuk sejenak tetapi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari dalam kamar.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah membasahi kedua pipi. Jaejoong terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, sejak kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong benar-benar menghindari keberadaan Yunho. Sebisa mungkin tidak berada disatu tempat yang sama hanya berdua, tidak saling bicara dan hanya menjawab ketika ditanya. Namja itu juga selalu memilih tidur lebih awal sebelum Yunho kembali kekamar dan terus berlangsung seperti itu hingga Yunho merasa benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Hyung ada masalah dengan Yunho hyung?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya memasuki ruangan dan berdiri diam dibelakang pintu ketika mendengar suara Junsu berada diapartmen mereka.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak Su-ie, kami baik-baik saja." Jaejoong berkilah.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kusut dan sedih?"

Sekali ini Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak lama terdengar suara isakan tertahan. Jaejoong mulai menangis. "Sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Su,"

Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu merangkul bahu hyungnya. "Kenapa hyung berpikir seperti itu? Semua orang juga tahu kalau Yunho hyung sangat mencintaimu."

"Entahlah Su, dia terus menolak menyentuhku." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. "Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku."

Junsu mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. "Uljiman hyung, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengaliri dipipinya. Merasa beruntung karena Junsu tidak memaksanya untuk menceritakan segala sesuatunya. Pasalnya saat ini dia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan ketenangan dan mengutarakan kembali masalah yang mengganjal hubungan percintaanya justru hanya akan semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya, itu tidak ubahnya dengan membuka luka yang berusaha ditutupi.

.

.

.

Yunho berbaring disamping tubuh Jaejoong yang berbaring miring dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri diatas tempat tidur, menyibak perlahan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian kening Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu mengerjap membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan sentuhan dikeningnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Yunho pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau benar, aku memang sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatanmu saat itu, tapi.." Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik Jaejoong hingga terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. "Aku juga tidak menyalahkannya,"

Yunho menempelkan keras kedua mulut mereka, menciumanya kasar sembari menggigiti kasar kedua bagian bibir Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerang sembari mencengkram keras rambut Yunho. Tubuh keduanya yang saling menempel menimbulkan suatu friksi kenikmatan dan membuat Yunho yang selama tiga minggu terakhir harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh kekasih yang dia cintai karena kesibukannya dikantor membuat Yunho menjadi lebih beringas.

"Arggh," mengerang tertahan saat tanpa sengaja sesuatu yang telah menggembung dibagian selatan tubuh mereka bergesekan.

Jaejoong meremas gemas bagian belakang kepala Yunho ketika namja itu memberikan ciuman disertai gigitan kecil dilehernya.

Tidak sabar, terdengar suara sobekan kain piyama yang dikenakan Jaejoong hasil perbuatan tangan Yunho hingga membuat bagian atas tubuh namja cantik itu terekspos sempurna.

Yunho membalikkan posisi tubuh keduanya hingga sekarang Jaejoong berada dibawah himpitan tubuhnya. "Jangan mengeluh padaku karena aku sudah tidak mampu menahan diri."

Jaejoong terbelalak, sepertinya dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membangunkan singa yang telah lama kelaparan. Malam ini sepertinya benar-benar akan menjadi malam panjang yang penuh dengan desahan dan rintihan penuh kenikmatan oleh kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

.

"Aduh," Jaejoong memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu akibat perbuatan Yunho sambil berusaha mendudukan dirinya disofa.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran sembari matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan pergerakan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kaku.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali meringis ketika kulit bokongnya yang tertutupi kain celana jeans terpaksa bergesekan dengan kursi.

Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang saat itu memang kebetulan ikut berkunjung keapartmen Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama Changmin hanya terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas.

Jaejoong mendelik pada dua orang itu. "Jangan mengejekku, ini karena si sipit jung itu."

"Memang siapa yang berusaha merayuku dengan mengajak menonton film biru?" Yunho yang baru saja bergabung dengan keempatnya melirik jahil kearah Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

Changmin bahkan hingga tersendak biskuit yang sedang dikunyahnya sedangkan pasangan Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa semakin keras dengan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa merengut sambil memajukan kedua pipinya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan kemudian membisikan kalimat yang mampu membuat wajah putih namja kesayangannya itu memerah sempurna hingga ketelinga. "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu."

FIN.

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**

**Happy YunJae**** 6th**** Anniversary semuanya^^**


End file.
